<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Знаки by Polisha (nuups)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28880349">Знаки</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuups/pseuds/Polisha'>Polisha (nuups)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Teenagers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:48:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28880349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuups/pseuds/Polisha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Пока Матвей размышляет, Сашка дергает его за рукав и тянет к рекламному баннеру рядом с остановкой.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Знаки</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Для заказчика — Барсы :3 — в рамках #SixDrabbles<br/>Нелогичное, беспощадное, все совпадения — случайны!</p><p>Также выложено на <a href="https://ficbook.net/readfic/9306475">Фикбуке</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      Ничто не предвещало, но по здравому смыслу — должно было. Матвей шёл и крутил головой, рассматривая то ли промзону, то ли исторический райончик. Рядом шёл и что-то насвистывал Сашка Головин. Часы, расположенные над колоннами института, показывали без четверти пять утра. То, почему они с Головой идут пешком да такими окольными — да, не сцы, я всё знаю — путями, пока не понятно. Но весна даёт в голову, и они продолжают шататься, хотя за это можно огрести, если они попадутся полицаям.</p><p>      Пока Матвей размышляет, Сашка дёргает его за рукав и тянет к рекламному баннеру рядом с остановкой.</p><p>      — Шухер, менты! — шипит и подгоняет. — Цепляйся!</p><p>      — Чего? — до Матвея доходит долго, а Сашка уже висит, ухватившись кончиками пальцев за верх рекламного баннера, подтягивает ноги и виснет. — Давай, чего тупишь?! Быстрее!</p><p>      Матвей повинуется и надеется, что со стороны они — благодаря какому-то чуду — будут незаметны. Ему с его немаленьким ростом не так-то просто спрятаться. И, видимо, дуракам везёт. Машина проезжает, а они остаются незамеченными. Хотя, Матвей в этом не очень уверен. Возможно, их сняли на телефон и теперь ржут в голос.</p><p>***</p><p>      — Саня, твою налево! Тебе мало приключений на свою задницу? — Матвей шипит, кряхтит, ругается, но придерживает залезшего ему на плечи Сашку.</p><p>      — Терпи, — кажется, Головин от усердия даже язык высунул. — Ещё чуть-чуть осталось.</p><p>      — Ещё чуть-чуть и нам впаяют штраф!</p><p>      — Не нуди, а? Я почти всё, он и так на соплях держится… — Сашка покачивается, и Матвею приходится схватить его за ноги покрепче. — От та-а-ак…</p><p>      Сафонов едва успевает отскочить с взвизгнувшим Головиным, а дорожный знак падает с жутким грохотом. О том, кто прикручивает на столб такие знаки, Матвей старается не думать. Он скидывает Сашку и, отвесив подзатыльник, интересуется:</p><p>      — И всё же?</p><p>      — Придумаем!</p><p>      — Эй! Вы че творите?! — прилетает в спины.</p><p>      — Драпаем! — тут же приходит в себя Сашка и подрывается, не забыв, впрочем, знак, с места в сторону дворов. Матвей следует за ним.</p><p>      На часах без десяти шесть. Скоро начнутся ремонтные работы.</p><p>***</p><p>      — Не верю, что ты меня на это подбил… — тянет Матвей, опираясь на стену.</p><p>      — Сафон, забей, — Головин поудобнее перехватывает нечто упакованное в подарочную бумагу. — И вообще тебе респект за помощь.</p><p>      — Ага, сам бы точно не допрыгнул, — усмехается Матвей и кивает на дверь. — Что встал? Звони давай.</p><p>      — Как скажешь, а то и правда — затянули, — Саша игнорирует звонок и стучит кулаком. — Сова, открывай! Медведь приш      ел! Черешня!</p><p>      Дверь распахивается со словами «и что мы орём?», но тут же затыкается не менее бодрым «поздравляем!», и квартиранту впихивают в руки нечто в бумаге.</p><p>      — Голова, это че?</p><p>      — Распаковывай! — Саша потирает руки в нетерпении, а Сафонов широко улыбается, пока Денис распаковывает свой подарок.</p><p>      — Ни хера себе! — Денис даже присвистывает, вертя и так и эдак огромный дорожный знак «Ведутся дорожные работы».</p><p>      — Мы старались! Даже поздравление написали! — Саша тыкает в знак, на который приклеены кривые буквы «С ДР!». И глазки у человечка.</p><p>      — Да уж, так меня ещё никто не поздравлял, — смеётся Денис. — Проходите, выдумщики. Только я совершенно не хочу знать, как и где вы его спёрли или достали.</p>
<p></p><div class="clearfix"></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>